1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic image developing toner, an electrostatic image developer, a toner cartridge, a process cartridge and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
At present, a method of visualizing image information through an electrostatic image, such as electrophotographic process, is being utilized in various fields. In the electrophotographic process, an electrostatic image is formed on a photoreceptor through electrically charging and exposure steps, and the electrostatic latent image is developed with a developer containing a toner and then visualized through transfer and fixing steps. As for the developer used here, there are known a two-component developer comprising a toner and a carrier and a one-component developer using a magnetic toner or nonmagnetic toner alone.
On the other hand, the emulsion polymerization particle aggregating method is a production method of forming an aggregate particle in a size corresponding to the toner particle diameter, and then fusing and coalescing the aggregate particles by heating to produce a toner.